Family Tickle Fight
by writingqueen2016
Summary: After everything Gabriella has been through she enjoys spending time with her family and doing what they love doing most...tickling. Follow the Torres family as they tickle each other and enjoy spending time together. This follows after the end of chapter 19 in my story Camp Rock Musical: Her Rock story on my second account. WARNING: TICKLE FLUFF! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**A/N this is a** **continuation of my newest chapter in Camp Rock Musical: Her Rock chapter 19! Read that first to understand this better. Please leave me your thoughts in a review. This will be a multi-chapter story for all the members in Gabriella's family. Gabriella is first. Connie will be chapter 2 Mitchie will be chapter 3 and Steve will be chapter 4 the last one. Anyway, please leave me your thoughts in a review.**

* * *

After tickling Steve he turned the tables and tickled Gabriella again.

"Daddy, stop!"

Steve stopped.

"More!"

"You get her armpits I'll get her tummy." Steve said to Mitchie. "If she's ok with it."

Gabriella giggled and smiled.

"Ok, let's do this."

Mitchie lifted one of her arms and tickled her armpit as Steve tickled her stomach. Gabriella screamed with giggles as she squirmed and tried to fight them away.

"Stop!" she squealed with giggles.

They both stopped and Gabriella smiled.

"We might as well make it a family activity." Connie said.

"Yay!" Gabriella squealed.

Everyone laughed and they all attacked Gabriella with tickles as she squealed with giggles.

Steve tickled her sides, Mitchie tickled her armpits and Connie tickled her stomach.

"Stop!" she gasped out through her hysterical giggles.

They all stopped letting her catch her breath. "Again!"

Connie grabbed her arms and held them over her head. "Get her armpits."

"NO! Mommy!" Gabriella squealed.

Steve and Mitchie attacked her armpits. Gabriella screamed in giggles. "Let go! Let go!" she begged in giggles. "Stop! Stop!"

Mitchie and Steve stopped. Connie let her arms go.

"It tickles more when I can't fight back." Gabriella giggled.

"Do you not like it?" Connie asked.

"I loved it. Do it again!" She squealed and lifted her arms up.

Everyone laughed and Connie grabbed her arms again. "Where should we tickle next?"

Gabriella giggled. "Anywhere!"

"How about your ticklish tummy?" Steve teased as he tickled her stomach.

Gabriella giggled and squirmed.

"Or your sides?" Mitchie teased and tickled her sides up and down.

Gabriella squealed but continued to giggle an squirm.

"Or your extra ticklish ribs?" Connie added. She held her arms in one and used her free hand to attack her ribs.

"Ahhhahahahah nohohohohho!" she squealed with giggles. "Stohhohohop it!"

Everyone stopped.

"Daddy, how many ribs do you think Gabriella has?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should count them and find out. " Steve said.

"No!" Gabriella squealed. "No rib counting!"

"But we have to find out. I promise it won't hurt a bit." Steve said.

"It tickles! It tickles!" She squealed.

Mitchie started poking each of her ribs on the right side and Steve started poking the ones on he left.

Gabriella squealed with giggles as she squimred and tried to pull her arms down. "Nohohhoho! Ahhhahahahahaha ticklehehehehehes!"

"1…2…3…"

"4…5…6…"

"Stohohohohohop!"

They both stopped.

"No more ribs." She squealed. "Please."

"Ok, ok. I promise." Steve chuckled. "How about raspberries?"

Gabriella giggled and nodded.

Steve smiled and lifted her shirt just enough and then blew a huge raspberry on her belly.

Gabriella screamed in giggles.

He blew one more causing Gabriella to scream with giggles. She tried to pull her arms down but couldn't. "AHhhhahahahahhaa!"

Steve blew one more raspberry then tickled her when his fingers.

"Nohohohohho! Dahahahhahahaaddy!"

"Awww, does my daughter have a ticklish belly." He teased in a baby voice.

"Yehehehehehehehes!" she giggled.

"It's just so ticklish and cute." Steve continued to tease her. "Tickle, tickle little belly."

"Dahahahahahddhehehehehehehey!" Gabriella giggled trying to pull her arms down.

Steve stopped and chuckled. "You're so adorable. I'm so glad you're our daughter."

Gabriella smiled. "I'm so glad you're my mom and dad."

"Do you want more or give someone else a turn?"

"Again…unless someone else wants a turn." Gabriella asked.

"We can take turns tickling you." Mitchie said.

"Yeah!" Gabriella nodded. "Daddy had his turn. Now you go."

"Ok." Mitchie nodded. "This is my worst spot…" Mitchie attacked her armpits.

"Ahhhhhhahahahahhahahaha!" Gabriella squealed with giggles as she struggled to pull her arms free. "Lehehehehet gohohohohohohoho! Mommy! Lehehehehehet go!"

"Do you really want me to?" Connie asked.

Gabriella shook her head as she continued to giggle. "Mitchiehehehehehehehehe! Ahhhahahahahahaha!"

Mitchie giggled and stopped. "You're super ticklish there too."

"Especially if my arms are trapped." Gabriella giggled.

"Me too. What about…here!" Mitchie attacked her sides going up and down.

Gabriella giggled and squirmed around on the bed. "Ticklish too!"

"I can see that." Mitchie giggled. "Is there anywhere you're not ticklish?"

She moved and tickled her stomach.

Gabriella stared to giggle harder and harder. "Nohohohoho!"

"I don't believe you." Mitchie teased. She moved and tickled her ribs.

"Ahhhhahahahahaha! Nohohohohohoho! Nohohohohohoohoht theheheheehehherehehehehehehe!" She screamed and struggled to pull her arms down. "Lehehehehehehet gohohohohohohohohoho!"

Mitchie stopped. Connie let her arms go. "You really are ticklish everywhere."

Gabriella nodded. "Told you so."

"Mommy you can have a turn." Mitchie said.

"Want me to hold your arms?" Steve asked.

Gabriella nodded.

Steve grabbed her arms and held them over her head.

"You're very tense. You need to relax." Connie said and gently started to stroke her fingers up and down her stomach and ribs.

Of course it made Gabriella start to giggle.

"Why are you laughing? Just relax." Connie teased.

"I can't! It tickles!" Gabriella giggled and squirmed.

"She knows." Mitchie said. "It's her tickle massage. She does it to me all the time when I'm stressed."

Connie moved her hands over to her sides and started stroking her fingers up and down her armpits and sides.

Gabriella squealed and giggled squirming trying to pull her arms free. "Mommy!" she squealed.

"Relax, just relax." Connie continued. She continued to stroke her sides and armpits. She moved back to her stomach and ribs. Gabriella laughed harder.

"Dahahaahaddy hehehehelp!"

Steve chuckled. "Your mother is right. You've been very stressed lately. You need to relax."

"I can't! I can't." she giggled hysterically trying to pull her arms free.

Connie moved one hand to stroke up and down her sides and armpits and the other one on her stomach and ribs.

Gabriella squealed with giggles as Connie got her two most ticklish spots.

"Nohohohohohoho! Stohohohohoohohohohop! Mohohohohohohommy plehehehehehheahahahahahahseheheehehehe!"

Connie stopped. Steve let her arms go.

"That was fun, but it's impossible to relax." Gabriella said.

"You're really not supposed to relax. It's just to help you laugh and relax a little." Connie laughed. "My mother used to do that to me all the time when I was a little girl. It's something I do to Mitchie and Steve when they are stressed."

Gabriella smiled. She liked hearing stories of her grandparents. "What else did your mother do to you?"

"That was really the only tickling game she played with me." Connie said. "But she did have this one tradition that we always followed. Right before bedtime she'd tickle me. She would say she was checking to make sure I had a good day by testing my giggle buttons."

"Would you do it to me, right now?" Gabriella asked innocently. "I know the day isn't over yet but…"

"Oh that doesn't matter." Connie said. "We still have to make sure you're having a good time. First let's check your neck." She reached up and tickled Gabriella's neck.

Gabriella giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Hey!"

Connie stopped and smiled. "So far so good but what about the rest of your buttons. Let's see how about here?" She lifted her arm and tickled her armpits.

Gabriella screamed with giggles as she tried to push her mother's hand away. "Not my armpits!"

Connie chuckled. "Now the other side."

"No!" Gabriella giggles and squirmed as Connie did the same thing to her other side.

"Perfect. Let's see what about here…" Connie tickled up and down her sides and Gabriella giggled.

"That tickles!"

"Good. So far you're having a great day. Now lets check your other spots." Connie said. "Hmmm…"

Connie tickled her ribs.

Gabriella giggled and squirmed. "Ahhhahahahahaa!"

"And last but not least…"

"Not my tummy!" she squealed but then broke out into giggles as Connie tickled her stomach.

"Mommy stohohoohohop it!" Gabriella laughed trying to push her hands away.

Connie stopped and smiled. "You have had the perfect day. Your giggle buttons are working perfectly."

Gabriella smiled. Despite how the day started, she really did end up having the perfect day.

* * *

A/N so what do you think? Leave your thoughts in a review. Anything you want to see happen to Connie, Mitchie, or Steve in the next chapters? Please feel free to let me know.


End file.
